Repent
by AhhSupernatural
Summary: Compulsion is stronger than Castiel thought it would be.


_Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark. Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark._

"Cas, I hope your radio's on," Dean sat on his bed that he had nested in. "We could use you down here. We're going on a hunt tomorrow and it's probably gonna be pretty rough, so if you could take some time to pop in sometime in the morning, we could really use your angel mojo."

He looked around his room – his own room, finally – and sighed. The picture of his mother gave him both pain and joy. Seeing his precious guns on the wall and his vintage vinyls stacked up neatly made him want to just settle down for a normal life.

But he knew better.

He had tried settling down with Lisa and Ben, but it didn't work. He was born to be a hunter. All of the angels had told him so.

Dean took his shoes, shirt, and jeans off before he laid down underneath his clean sheets – sheets that other random people hadn't slept in – and rested his head on the pillow to fall asleep.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil._

Castiel heard the prayer, but he was in Naomi's office. His eyes glanced to the side as he listened for a moment, then looked back at the woman behind the desk.

"You know what you have to do, Castiel," she said.

Castiel glared at her, "You were listening in on his thoughts?"

Naomi drew her eyebrows together, blatantly confused. "I've been listening to their prayers to you ever since I drew you out of Purgatory."

Castiel wanted to jump out of the office chair in anger, but found he couldn't; he was bound.

"You have to do what needs to be done. You know that, Castiel. You have to repent for what you did." Naomi's eyes lit like only an angel's could, and Castiel was teleported away.

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see._

Dean woke from a nightmare. He gasped while he held his throat. Lucifer just crushed his neck with his foot right?

_'No, that was 2014. Sam didn't give up. We stopped the Apocalypse.'_

It was a recurring nightmare of his, that one of his loved ones that he had chosen to protect at any cost would turn on him. Or, God forbid, someone tried to hurt Sammy.

He sighed and slung his legs off of his bed. When he looked at the clock, he sighed again as he saw that it was only 3:52 in the morning. He knew from experience that after a nightmare like that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so he put his jeans back on and went to the kitchen to make a snack.

_You're the antidote to everything except for me._

Castiel coughed up blood as he rolled over on to his side. '_Why does this keep happening to me? My siblings keep knocking me down as if I'm nothing.' _he thought. '_The Winchester's see me as something, though. I'm useful to them, at least, right?'_

He coughed again and saw that he was on a beach. A small fish had heaved itself on shore.

Castiel looked at it with tears in his eyes. "I wasn't supposed to step on that fish. There were big plans for that fish." He sat up into a curled position and started to cry.

"I'm not supposed to step on that fish!"

He flew away, as far away as he could from a beach.

_In the end everything collides._

Dean lurched away from the table – and from his early morning burger – when Castiel flew in. "Hey, man," he said, relief clear in his voice. "I didn't think you'd heard me. Glad you blipped in."

Castiel staggered, and Dean grabbed his friend's shoulders to steady him. "Dude, you look like crap, what's going on?"

_I'm just dreaming about tearing you apart._

'_Kill him, Castiel. You know that he needs to die. He's an abomination and he should've stayed in Hell.'_

"No," Castiel growled.

Dean stared at the angel. "No? Cas, what's up? Talk to me, man."

'_KILL HIM'_

"Dean look out!" Sam screamed.

Cas lost control of his body and was forced to pull the angel blade from his coat. The compulsion was more than Castiel could handle and his hand acted on its own.

However, instead of finding Dean's heart, like Naomi wanted, it found Sam's.

He had jumped in front of Dean. Castiel knew that Sam was just trying to protect Dean, just like all of the times Dean had protected both him and Cas.

Sam fell to his knees and immediately started coughing up blood. Castiel stumbled backwards, the compulsion gone for now. He fell to the ground, horrified.

"S-Sam, I-I'm so sorry," he stuttered. "It wasn't me –"

"Shut the fuck up, Cas," Dean yelled as he held his brother.

"It was Naomi, Dean!" Castiel yelled back, desperate. "I couldn't control myself! I was supposed to kill you. I wasn't strong enough to stop."

Sam coughed again and grabbed at Dean's hand. "Thank you, Dean. I didn't ha-" more blood came up but he continued to speak. "I didn't get the life I wanted, but you kept me safe." His teeth were red and Dean's tears fell down onto his brother's face.

"Everything was for you, Sammy. It was always for you."

Sam opened his mouth to say something else, but his breathing stopped.

_Somewhere another pretty vein just died._

Castiel reached forward to lay his hand on Dean's shoulder for comfort but was met with a blade pointed at his heart.

"You killed the person who was most important to me, Castiel," he said, his voice strangled.

Castiel stepped back, not only because of the lethal weapon pointed at him, but also because Dean was calling him by his full name.

Before Castiel could react, Dean threw the blade at Castiel's chest like a throwing knife, and it burrowed itself deep in the angel's chest.

Castiel gasped and collapsed to his knees.

"Now you know how Sam felt," Dean cried as tears poured down his face.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes._

Castiel looked up at Dean and choked out, "I was supposed to protect you. Why couldn't I protec-" He fell over and black wings were burnt into the ground.

Dean lost Bobby, just held Sam as he died, and killed his only other friend just for revenge. Dean fell to the ground next to his friend and brother. He held his head in his hands. And he screamed.

_Burn everything you love then burn the ashes._


End file.
